poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DragonSpore18
Creating Categories Hi everyone! Can someone help me with something? I am having trouble creating new categories for mothers and daughters? Can someone do those for me please? Thanks! Hello? Can someone help me please? I'm still having problems making the categories Mothers and Daughters active and I can't find any help at all in any of the wiki websites. Let me create the pages for my FT Squad Adventures. I'm the creator of that series. ~kylgrv I'm not adding Titans East to Jeffrey's team. Only Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven are joining. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:56, May 20, 2013 (UTC) It's all right. I said, should you add more categorys for the Giant Mouse of Minsk page? Sure, give me time to find the page. How are you doing? I'm doing fine. Can you help me creating a category for Racecars? Sure. Where is everyone on this site? I'm not sure. Would you make the pages for the characters and locations from Despicable Me ''and its sequel? Please! I said, would you make the pages for the characters and locations from ''Despicable Me ''and its sequel? Please! Are you here? What about Dusty Crophopper and Ishani, El Chupacubra and Rochelle and Gru and Lucy? I'm working on it. How are you doing? I made a page for Olaf (from ''Disney's Frozen). Will you make the pages for the characters and locations from Robots (2005)? What about the category for the toys before pests? What will you do the rest of Disney and Non-Disney songs? I am fixing right now. Will you help me? What about Quick Draw McGraw? Would do the lyrics for A Duo (from An American Tail)? I need your help to do the lyrics for the rest of the songs. Please! Would you do the lyrics to On the Open Road, There are No Cats In America ''and ''The World's Greatest Criminal Mind? What about On the Open Road ''and ''There are No Cats In America? Would you do the lyrics to Moving Right Along? Would you do the lyrics to This Day Aria and its reprise? Would you do the lyrics to Big Brother Best Friend Forever ''and its reprise? Should you create a category for sad songs? Would you help making the pages for the songs? Please! Will you do the lyrics to the rest of the songs? Please! Are you back? I will do the pages for the songs and you will do the lyrics? OK? Would you create a category for Secret Agents? Would you create the pages for the characters from ''Gravity Falls? Please! I said, would you create the pages for the rest of the characters from Gravity Falls? Please! Can you do the lyrics to the songs from Wreck-It Ralph? Iamnater1225 and I need your help. Would you create the pages for the rest characters from Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Atlantis: Milo's Return? Please! Will you add more categories to the pages for the characters from Monster House? Please! I said, will you add more categories to the pages for the characters from Monster House? Please! Which TV Show are you gonna do the pages for the characters and locations: Planet Sheen or TUFF Puppy? Will make categories for restaurants and villains' hideouts/home/lair? How about the category for Houses? What about Mr. Nebbercracker's House and put more categories to the characters from Monster House? I made a few pages for the songs. Can you do the lyrics to them? Can you make a category for Christmas Songs? Will you make the pages for the characters from Zathura? Please. I said, can you make the pages for the characters from Zathura? Please. Are you here? What about the pages for Lisa, Danny and Walter's Dad, the Robot and Zorgons? Can you make the pages for the characters (from Zathura): Lisa, Danny and Walter's Dad, the Robot and Zorgons? Are up yet? Will you help make the pages for the rest of the characters (from Zathura): Danny and Walter's Dad, the Robot and Zorgons? Will you help me? Do you think the Robot was reformed after Walter uses a "Reprogrammed" card? Will you do the lyrics to Eye of the Tiger (from Turbo (2013))? What about the characters from Monsters vs. Aliens, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Megamind, Shrek, The Croods ''and ''Turbo (2013)? What about the characters from Monsters vs. Aliens, Kung Fu Panda ''and ''Turbo (2013)? What about the characters from Turbo (2013)? Can you create a category for Dreamworks Animation characters? Can you create a category for Grumpy characters? What about Skipper Riley? Is Skipper Riley grumpy? Where's BrerJake90? Is he on vacation or did he died? I am worried about him? Can you create two categories for Rescuers and Life Savers? Can you help me create the pages for songs and do the lyrics for them? Please. What happened to Medjca46's account? Where's Iamnater1225 and what happened to him? Ask Medjca47 about what happend to his old account? Is Iamnater1225 not disable? Can you make the pages for the characters from Epic (2013)? OK. Tell me when Iamnater1225 came back. OK? Can you create the categories for Pooh's Adventures Chronicles and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles? Can you create the categories for the weapons and secret weapons? I said, can you create the categories for the weapons and secret weapons? What about Pokeballs from Pokemon? Can you do the lyrics to Nothing Can Stop Me Now, You Don't Stop NYC, Fly ''and ''Love Machine ''(from ''Planes)? Can you find the pictures of the defeats of Ripslinger, Ned and Zed? Please. Can you create a category for Intelligent Characters. Is Iamnater1225 coming home yet? Can you make the pages for the rest of the characters from A Bug's Life? Please. Can you create a category for Pixar Characters? Please. What about RC and the others? Can you create a category for Vans and Buses? Can you create a category for Singing Characters. Can you ask Iamnater1225 to get the pictures of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and more characters from Pirates of the Carribean? Where's Iamnater1225? Does he went to work? What happened to Koalafan1? Will he come back as "Koalafan2"? Are you here? Where are you? Are you home yet? Can you make the pages for the characters from Wander Over Yander? What happened to Koalafan1? Will he come back as "Koalafan2"? What happened to Koalafan1? Will he come back as "Koalafan2" soon? I think Emperor Awesome is a hero. Did Koalafan1 got kicked out or he has been disabled globally by Wikia? Can you continue making pages for the characters from Pirates of the Carribean? What about Monster House characters? Do they have Pure of Heart and Complete Monster categories? Can you make a category for Characters who narrates the story? Will you help me find the characters who narrates the story? Is Ronald McDonald a clown? Will you help me create the pages for the rest of the members of McDonaldland Adventures Crew? What about characters from Zathura? Do they have Pure of Heart and Complete Monster categories? What's wrong with NincompoopGuy? Can you tell BrerJake90 to block NincompoopGuy? What happened to NincompoopGuy? I said, can you tell BrerJake90 to block NincompoopGuy? What happened to NincompoopGuy? What happened to NincompoopGuy? Did he died or was he gone? Will you keep an eye on NincompoopGuy when he returns? Can you make the pages for the characters from Meet the Robinsons? I said, can you make the pages for the characters from Meet the Robinsons? Can you make a page for Tyrone (from Gravity Falls)? Can you do the lyrics to Jump Around? I said, can you do the lyrics to Jump Around? Can you make the pages for the characters from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''and ''Underfist? Are you ready to make the pages for the characters from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''and ''Underfist? You will do the lyrics to the songs and I will do the pages for more songs. OK? Will you do the lyrics to The Oogie Boogie Song? Can you make the category for the Betrayed Characters? Messages from Iamnater1225 See if you can do the page for Secretary Bird from Bedknobs and Broomsticks. No Prob. I got Mantis, Viper and Monkey's Pages done. I've made a page for Boss Wolf, Soothsayer and Nicodemus. Take a look at the pages of Boss Wolf and Soothsayer. Take a look at the page of MacBeth from Gargoyles. Ask Benny J. Ross, Maybe he'll send you these pictures of King Samson and Queen Jiana. See if you can do the pages for the characters from Gargoyles. I've made a page of Kitty Softpaws. Which show is Frosty and Crystal's snowson Nilly from? Sorry. No luck finding them, Not even Kazar. I can't find the picture of Zelda's lair. I can't seem to find a picture of Owl's younger cousin Dexter, Can you help? Ask SimbaTimonandPumbaacreator1 how'd he get pictures from Benny J. Ross. Another thing, Don't tell him about me, Because he'll be very upset after bothering him to much. It's okay, I forgive you, No harm done. No luck. No idea what you're talking about. Please take Rasputin off the Council of Shadows. - Hewylewis I can't find pictures of Ice Leopards from the Swan Princess Christmas. Where did you get the pictures? See if you can make a picture of Gillian Barker. Look up Sarousch. He's the villain from The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Which Characters need pictures? Can you make a picture of Larch? Dose your IPad work? Can you make pages of the characters of the 1939 film of Gulliver's Travels and make pictures of Prince David, Princess Glory, Sneak, Snoop, and Snitch and Twinkletoes? Messages from Pokemonlover1 Can you please make a category for all the episodes of Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: CGI TV Series? Pretty please, please?! And please call it "Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends"!?